The Father Job - Part 2 - Tracing Steps
by mindless-junk-247
Summary: Eliot got the phone call someone had taken his daughter. That day changed his daughter forever. Continuation of "The Father Job" (Part 2/3)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Eliot got the phone call someone had taken his daughter. That day changed his daughter forever. Continuation of "The Father Job" (Part 2/3)

**A/N (Please read for background info!):** This is a sequel to "The Father Job" and this is set a few years later to make it work out. When "The Father Job" (TFJ) finished Caitlin was 18 and living at her mother's for the summer. When College started again she lived in Boston with Eliot, summer came she lived with her Mum again. (Repeat this until she finished College) So when this fic starts Caitlin is about 21, nearing 22.

Tracing steps:

The Father Job Part 2

Eliot growled as one of the henchmen caught his mouth. He jabbed back, twice, and heard his phone go off in his pocket. "Come on," he shouted, jabbing at another henchmen and grabbing the third by the wrist, he twisted the arm to make the man submissive to him. In this position he got his phone out with his free hand and answered the call, "Yeah?"

"This is your damn fault Spencer!"

He could hear the tears in her voice and the faint sound of Connor he assumed in the background, trying to calm her down. "Hannah? Whoa, whoa, slow down what's my fault? Where's Catey?"

"They took her! They took her Eliot because of you! Because of your stupid job! Stupid life! I should never have let you know about her!"

That comment hit him hard and his grip on the man underneath slipped just enough so that he could wriggle his way free and return a punch to Eliot's face. His phone fell from his hand and a new growl emanated from him. This growl was different from before. This one held rage and anger behind it. Somebody had taken his little girl and he was going to kill them. He finished with the man quickly and grabbed his phone with a hiss, "Who took her Hannah? Are you okay?"

"I don't know Eliot! It's your fault isn't it!" it was a statement, not a question and Eliot had to second guess himself. Yes he'd made a lot of enemies but none of them should've known about Catey and Hannah. None of them.

"I'm gonna get her," he said.

"And when you do I don't want to see you ever again! Catey's not going to see you either!"

"That ain't fair!"

He began making his way towards the exit, frown in place and when he reached Hardison's van he ended the conversation with, "I'm going to find her Hannah!"

When he opened the door to the van Hardison was already typing away madly, "I'm running a trace on her phone now." Eliot didn't say anything, just nodded and paced in front of the open door. Parker was due back to the van any minute now. "Okay, her phone's turned off but I'm turning the GPS on now." Eliot stopped his pacing to see Hardison's face fall into horror. "This is not good."

"Where is she Hardison?"

"Erm," the Hacker looked at the hitter with an open mouth, unsure of how to respond.

Eliot jumped into the van and looked at the computer screen himself. "That can't be right."

"It's where her phone's at."

'Valley State Prison for Women' glared at the pair of them. Eliot shook his head, muttering "No, run it again!" and Hardison did. He ran the signal three times before he had to admit, either her phone was stolen and taken to the Prison, or she was there. "Nate!"

"I heard Eliot, Hardison can you get into the list of new inmates? Let's find out if she's on the list first."

"I'm going to kill them," Eliot muttered with a growl as he waited for the Hacker to continue his work.

"Alright," Hardison said, "Doing a search for Caitlin Morgan." _No Match _came appeared on the screen and the Hacker turned to the Hitter with a smile. "See, she's not there. Just her phone."

Eliot shook his head. "Try Spencer." He watched, temper rising, urge to punch something increasing and worried that she would be there. On the screen, Hardison typed in Caitlin Spencer and a second later her picture glared back at him. That hit him, just as the news had hit that she'd been taken. This just made it real. More real than five minutes ago.

"Alright," Nate's voice in their ear was calm, too calm for Eliot's liking. "Parker's on her way back down; Sophie's finished her part so we're done here." At that point Parker appeared at the open door of the van with a frown. "We'll meet back at the office."

"Who took her?"

"We don't know yet," Hardison yet. "Come on."

"Can I hurt them?"

"Eliot's already dibsed killing them."

When they reached the office Nate and Sophie were already there and Sophie had said, "What could someone possibly gain from putting Catey in prison? I mean, if it's to get to Eliot in some way, then kidnapping is entirely the way to go."

Nate shook his head, "Hardison, pull up the list again. If she's been put in prison then there has to be a reason. We find that reason, see if there's a name attached to it, find the person who put her there."

Eliot was silent as he watched Hardison bring up Catey's record sheet. He was thinking about who could possibly know where Catey lived, who she was and how she was related to him. That list was looking awfully low and he couldn't quite figure out who had the power and knowledge to pull off such a thing. "Who does it say brought her in?"

Hardison typed away for a few seconds before the name came up on the screen, big enough for everyone to read. "I'm going to kill him!" Eliot shouted.

Parker was the one to say his name with venom in her voice, a venom the team hadn't heard before, "Sterling."


	2. Chapter 2

Catey felt the eyes pierce the back of her head with a glare. She had been in Valley State Prison for Women for two days, this being her third, and already somebody disliked her. Strongly. What she had done to anger such a woman, one who she'd learnt had a reputation for causing fear and pain on those who only looked the wrong way at her, was beyond her thoughts. But she dealt with it, pushed it to the back of her mind and let herself wander what the hell she was doing here and why. She was also wandering if her father and his team had any idea where she was.

That thought kept her thoughts positive, that any day she would be walking out of here because of some stupid mistake, thanks to her 'uncles and aunts' as the team had been dubbed by now.

But until then, she had to survive on her own.

Even the looks the guards gave her made her think about how safe she wasn't inside a locked building.

Her blue orbs scanned the sea of faces, catching a few glaring and a few adverting their attention. There was an odd silence on that third day. An odd silence that echoed around the entire prison. It was lunch hour and she was among the second group to be allowed to get their food that day. When her line arrived at the canteen, there was still an odd silence and she knew deep down, that that silence was directed at her.

Across the room, she spotted Sandra, dressed in an orange jumpsuit and white shirt, the standard uniform for inmates, the arms of the jumpsuit however was tied around her waist. Catey had hers on as was standard and ignored the woman, just lined up with the rest of the people. Only they stepped away from her.

The doors slammed and she turned, brows furrowed at the guards by the doors. There were two exits and both were closed to her, guarded by four prison guards themselves.

That sound, of the doors being closed, was a noise for action and everybody but herself, Sandra and Sandra's group of followers, backed themselves around the edges of the room.

Her father's words echoed in her mind, a constant reminder that she wouldn't be here for long; _"Don't show your enemy fear. If you look afraid, they'll have the upper hand. Hide it. Mask it. Look angry." _ The scowl she wore would make him proud she was sure.

"Spencer!" Somehow, every person within the prison knew her name, knew the name she never used. Sandra stepped forward, fast, and was soon in Catey's personal space. Sandra was a good few inches taller, making Catey look up, but her scowl was still in place. Her heart hammered away behind her ribcage and by her sides hands curled into fists, anger boiling.

"What?"

It was a hiss of a word and Sandra's brows shot up in shock at the tone. "Excuse me bitch?"

"What do you want?"

Catey bit her tongue, desperate to utter the curse back. "I want to make it clear Spencer, you do as I say. These are my rules in here."

"Yet you're the one behind bars."

There was a punch to her gut and Catey doubled over, hands clutching her stomach. "Rule one, you don't talk back." Another punch. "Rule two, do as I say." Punch. "Rule three, be afraid." Another punch.

Catey felt Sandra step back and uncurled herself to glare at the tall Caucasian woman whose black hair was thrown up into a messy bun. Sandra's brown eyes glared with triumph and Catey felt the urge to wipe the smirk arise.

She bit it back. "You're in charge."

"The new girl's learning."

"Yeah," she muttered, "That you're just a bully. And bully's fall."

The look Sandra wore was one of being slapped. Then there was a burst of laughter from Sandra and the group of followers. There were a few chuckles from around the room and Catey tasted copper in her mouth. "And what are you going to do? Make me fall?" More laughter.

"Perhaps."

There was a sharp jab on the middle of her back that sent her to her knees. Catey twisted her head to see a guard stood with a smirk. "Sweetie, you're not going to be able to do anything." The guard nodded and the two other guards came across the room, reached for her and dragged her along through the kitchen and into an open room at the back.

She did a quick sweep of the room. No cameras. Straightened her back and stood to face them, two male guards and one female. It was the tallest male that spoke, "We're on orders to make your time here hell."

"Orders from who?"

Both of the male guards stepped forward whilst the female guard locked the door. "Damian Moreau."

Catey frowned. "Who?"

"You may not know him," the female spoke, "but your father does. Eliot Spencer."

If the rhythm of her heart before was panic this new rhythm was sheer fear. _"Don't show fear. Your enemy will prey on that_." She steeled her gaze and uttered, "If you know that he's my father then you should be careful."

The closest male laughed, only inches away. "Why? Because he'll come to save his little girl?"

"No," Catey felt the anger boil once more and her hand curled again. "Because he trained me." She took a swing, clocked the man in his nose with a resounding crack. The second man stopped for a second and that was all she needed to send a foot flying towards his stomach. The first man got back up and moved to grab at her. She grabbed his arm and used his own momentum to push him into the woman.

Catey turned back to the second man and grabbed his arm, pulled him closer and let her left fist swing into his stomach several times. She sent a knee up to his groin, an elbow to the base of his neck and let him fall to the ground. The first man came back at her and she ducked. But the woman's foot connected with the side of her face and sent her sprawling onto her back. There was another kick to her side and Catey kicked out herself, tripping the woman up and sending her falling onto her back. To be sure she kicked out at the woman's face and knocked her out.

Two hands pulled at her jumpsuit and dragged her up to come face to face with a bloodied face. "Listen here you," he slammed her back against the wall and pushed an arm against her throat. "In here, we're the ones in charge. We could have you killed and nobody would question it."

"My father would," she managed and with a lot of effort, kicked out. She managed to clip the man's leg and he loosened his grip enough for Catey to push him back, punch him in the face again and grab his arm, twist it up his back and slam him into the opposite wall. "I want you to remember this message and pass it on. I am to be left alone. I am mighty pissed and I know five other people who are. They will bring you and this entire prison down if they have to."

She pushed herself away from him and made a start towards the locked door when she felt something force her balance to fail. She was sent into the wall and her head took a dive towards the floor. A black abyss greeted her quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Eliot stared at the screen of Hardison's laptop. The team were in California, set up in three hotel rooms and were watching the prison to get an idea of how to approach the situation. "I'm gonna kill them," he muttered as he watched three guards haul Catey off into a secluded room with no feed. "Then I'm gonna kill Sterling."

"Hold on," Nate said. "Look, Sophie's gone in as a hospital doctor. The guards won't kill her they'll just harm her and they'll take her to Sophie. Now Eliot, would there be anyone who knows about Catey?"

"No." He let his eyes move from the screen to settle on Nate's gaze with confidence. "Nobody should know." Nate nodded after a moment and turned to the screen. In his ear, Eliot heard the confirmation from Sophie that she was ready and waiting in the infirmary. On screen, Eliot watched as two guards, looking angrier than before and a little bloody, carried an unconscious Catey between them. A third guard, a woman, walked behind them, her own face bloody.

Eliot couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face, "That's my girl," he whispered to himself.

"Okay Sophie," Nate said, "There should be three guards on the way to you. Catey's unconscious so you'll need to take care of the guards first."

"Gotcha. You know, I never liked prisons. Guards can so easily be bought with money."

"Who's that?" Parker's voice alerted the three men's attentions to the front gate. There was a black sedan waiting for permission to enter the grounds. Hardison fiddled with the camera's to try to get a good angle on the driver, but he only caught an arm and a head of black hair before the car was passed through.

"I'll get a picture of him on the next camera then I'll run his face through facial recognition."

"Do that," Nate said. "I don't want any more surprises."

There was just the sound of tapping keys before Hardison's voice was heard again. "Okay, I've got a Washington driver's license for a Mr Thomas Hardy."

"Thomas Hardy?" Sophie's voice echoed in their ears.

"Yeah, that's what I just said."

"What she means," Nate began, "Is that Thomas Hardy was the name of an English poet in the late 1800's, early 1900's."

"So what's his real name?" Parker asked.

Hardison shrugged to the rest of the team, "Beats me. I'm running his face through Interpol, the FBI, CIA databases and I'm getting nothing."

"Alright," Nate said, "Look he's nothing to worry about right now. Let's just focus on Catey and getting her out of there."

"So what do we do?" Parker asked.

"We assess the situation first, Sophie, see what you can find out."

Sophie nodded and looked at the chart in front of her. On it was the name Caitlin Spencer. "Well," she stood, moved towards the door and checked around the corner. There were no guards within earshot of her whispers. "Catey's alive but unconscious. From the looks of it though, the guards came out worse." She moved back to the bed and sighed, running a hand over the cuffs that shackled Catey to the bed.

Outside the prison walls all eyes were focused on Eliot. "What? I showed her a few moves to defend herself with. What's wrong with that?"

"Usually a few moves doesn't involve hospitalising them," Hardison muttered.

"Well it's a good thing she knows them anyway Hardison."

"Hardison, find out what you can about the guards. Eliot, be prepared to take on a new job position."

Sophie flicked one brow up and shoved any thoughts of what Nate could possibly be planning from her mind. Her focus at the moment was assessing Catey's injuries and how severe they were. She pulled the curtain around the bed closed and carefully checked over the younger woman.

It didn't take long for her to wake up, the large red mark and small lump on her forehead a clear indication of what her mood would be. "Caitlin."

"Sophie?"

Sophie smiled warmly at her and nodded. "We're all here, we're going to get you out of this."

"Is Dad here?"

Sophie turned, grabbed something from her purse and held out to Catey, "Yes, along with Parker, Nate and Hardison. We are going to sort this mess out."

"Before or after I'm killed?" It was a sarcastic comment and Caitlin still had to turn her head away. "Sorry."

Sophie waved a hand at her and shook her head, "Don't worry, here. Now you can talk to us and we can talk to you." The Grifter handed over the ear bud and with her free hand Catey popped it inside her ear.

"Are you alright darling?" Hearing her father inside her head and yet not having a phone was a weird experience for her.

"I'm fine. I think."

"You've got at least three bruised ribs and possibly even a small concussion," Sophie interrupted.

"Hey Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's Moreau?" The silence she was greeted with was similar to that of the one before the semi-fight between herself and Sandra. It was filled with the knowing from everybody but her of some information. That they were reluctant to let her know for some reason. Especially if Sophie's expression was anything to go by. "How bad is he?"

"Very bad," was all Eliot said.

"Great." Catey said, her voice low with happiness and full of sullenness. "How's mum?"

"Worried," he said back to her.

"Catey," Nate interrupted. "How are you holding up?"

"Well," she said, offering a shrug in Sophie's direction, "I'm okay. The guards suck at fighting and everyone else is just afraid of one person I guess. I'm fine."

"Whoever this guy is he's high up in the government. Either that or he's a ghost," Hardison's voice appeared.

"What guy?"

"There was a mysterious guy who came to the prison." Parker said. "Oh, it was Sterling who put in there."

"I'm gonna kill him," Catey threatened in a tone that reminded the team of Eliot.

"Leave that to me darling."

There was a knock on the door that stopped all conversation and Sophie nodded to Catey before she pulled the curtain back. "Can I help you?"

The man that stood on the other side of the curtain was the same height as Sophie and wore a dark charcoal grey suit with a white shirt and black shoes. His black hair was a lengthy enough to run fingers through with plenty to spare, but not too lengthy to become a mop on his head. Green eyes smiled at Sophie, the Doctor. "My name's Thomas Hardy, I'm with Interpol and I want to talk to Miss Spencer about a matter of importance."

Sophie passed a look to Catey and stepped fully in front of him, blocking sight of him from the room. "Then you'll need a guard in the room, and I'll need to stay in case she begins to act up. Some inmates are too violent for their own safety."

"I'm sorry Miss," he looked to her nametag and with another bright smile met her gaze, "Robins, but I need to speak with her. Privately. The Warden's already permitted me this. If there's a problem I can talk to him again."

"Let him through Sophie," Nate said, "Let's see what he wants."


	4. Chapter 4

Catey watched curiously as Sophie left, passing a comment of, "Watch him," underneath her breath. As soon as Sophie had left the room, the clapping of her feet a few seconds away, Thomas quietly closed the door, his face looking soft with a kind smile.

Thomas grabbed a spare chair off to one side of the room and brought it closer to her bed. He sat down, crossed one leg over the other and kept a kind smile in place. After a moment he made a motion towards his ear, "Ear bud. Take it out."

It took a moment of simple staring between the two of them before she followed through with his demand. There wasn't an awful lot she could do to aid her position in any way possible. She held it out for him and he took it, dropped it on the floor and crushed it underneath a foot. "Do you want to tell me why I just handed that over?"

Thomas nodded and regained his position. "Eliot Spencer is your father. A simple fact that many people now know thanks to one James Sterling. Another simple fact that many people know is that your father works with Nathan Ford and three others; Parker, Alec Hardison and Sophie Devereaux. They help bring down big corporations and right wrongs on those that can't do it themselves."

"So you did a little background research. You want an award?" Catey admitted, her mannerism was rude and impatient, but she was still handcuffed to a bed, injured, with guards most certainly wanting revenge on her for beating them first.

Thomas chuckled again. "I'm getting to that, you see, a few years ago Nathan Ford and his team helped bring down Damien Moreau. Moreau was known for his illegitimate business which involved many hands being greased. He was next to impossible to touch."

"Not too impossible by the sounds of it."

"Yeah, the team brought his power, corruption and company, business, whatever you want to call it, to an end. That move, pissed the man off and he wants revenge. Starting with your father."

"Why?"

Once more, Caitlin was greeted with silence. She hated that silence. "Your father worked for Moreau when you were, around," he shrugged, "10? 12? Sometime around then. But he worked for Moreau and then left. The word was nobody left the line of work your father did after working for Moreau without his say so or pretty much alive. So, Moreau kinda sees his revenge against your father as personal."

Catey shifted in her seat. Part of her felt sick, knowing that the guy the team had put away was coming back for them, starting with her dad, but also because he had worked for the man himself. By the sounds of it, Moreau was a very bad man. She didn't want to think about what he could have possibly have done for the guy. She opened her mouth, cleared it and tried again. "So what are you doing here?"

"Moreau's out. Which is why you're here in the first place."

Caitlin rattled her chained wrist. "In case you haven't noticed, I can't do much of anything right now."

Thomas nodded, "I know. But there is something you _can_ do." Catey only quirked an eyebrow, a silent indication for him to carry on. "Stay alive. My bosses are working on making this mess just a mistake, which will get you out of here. Once that happens we're hoping that Moreau will come after you once more and when he does, we'll be watching. We could also arrange a meet between the pair of you, discussing him leaving you alone."

There was silence for a few seconds as Caitlin took the information in. After a short moment she screwed her face up and almost shouted, "Bait! You want me to play bait? Go to hell! It's bad enough I'm in here fighting to keep myself alive but you want me to bait some kind of psycho into kidnapping me? Just so you can arrest him? I'm sorry but I thought you struggled doing that in the first god damn place!"

There was another silence which settled into a comforting understanding. Thomas nodded, "I know. But you seem capable enough to handle yourself in here I mean, you did take on three guards by yourself."

"Just about."

He ignored her comment and carried on. "I'm going to leave for now, let you think about it. We help you get out, if you help us get Moreau." He moved towards the door after putting the chair back into place. "I will leave this tip for you; make them, fear you." He offered her one last nod, opened the door and closed it behind him.

Second later Sophie appeared, her head still twisting to try to get a good look at Thomas. "What was that about?"

Catey shrugged. "I don't know, but his bosses want my help?"

Sophie's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Who does he work for?"

Again, Catey shrugged. "He never said."

"What does he want your help with?"

"Bringing down Moreau." There was another moment where Catey could swear; if she was still wearing an ear bud there would just be silence greeting her. As if to divert the attention away from that, she shook her wrist, "Care to help a girl out?"


	5. Chapter 5

It was late in the evening and the team were using that night to just think, rest up and wait until the morning before they advance with anything. They still needed more information. Eliot hated the idea, but knowing that Caitlin would be in the infirmary with Sophie looking over her, made it a little easier to sit and wait.

Hardison was working on getting one of the guards laid off; somebody whose hand was wholly greased. The paperwork had been emailed to the Warden and all they had to do was wait. Within the same file was a list of men to replace the dirty guard, Eliot being one of them. With any hopes Eliot would have a new job in the morning.

Nate had also given Sophie and Eliot, once he was inside, the task of learning more about this Thomas Hardy guy. Hardison had spent several hours of the night looking in all of the databases for the man, but nothing had come up. Whilst everybody was supposed to be resting, Hardison had left the program running, searching through every database for some lead on whom their mysterious man was.

Nate had crept out of the hotel to grab a drink at a bar nearby. If anybody asked, he'd tell them he needed a drink. He scanned the bar, a quiet place at one in the morning with few patrons around. He grabbed a drink from the bar and took a seat at one of the tables in the far corner of the room, his back to the door.

He was three sips in when the chair across from him was filled by Sterling. "Ford."

"Sterling." The two men shared a look and Nate took an eye over his shoulder before he continued. "Why are you working with Moreau?"

The sudden look of panic that crossed Sterling's face was worth noting. "Not out of choice Nate, more out of necessity."

Nate narrowed his eyes in thought. Necessity? He had to think over it a moment, wondering what would drive Sterling into helping such a man as Moreau. There was only one reason. "Olivia?"

Sterling's entire body changed with that one word. "Moreau picked her up from college. Sent me a picture and a note; help him get to Spencer and I get her back."

There was an odd silence in which Nate nodded. "You haven't got her back I take it."

Sterling offered Nate a dry chuckle. "If there was anyone else I could turn to, you know I would Nate."

He nodded. He knew that a father would do anything for their kid. "You still got the picture?" From his inside pocket Sterling withdrew a small folded slip of paper and handed it over. Nate opened it up to find Olivia's face staring back at him, a look of panic across her features. "You know, I'm going to have to tell the team about this. If Eliot finds out you're here."

"I know, he'll kill me. He should be somewhat grateful."

"How's that?"

Sterling shrugged. "Spencer isn't her birth name. It'll have no connection to her once she's out which means she could still have a legitimate life after prison."

Nate took a moment to take the information in before he nodded. "Eliot's not going to see it like that."

Sterling shrugged once more. "I know but Nate, you've got to help me."

Nate took another sip of his beer and eyed Sterling suspiciously. "Last time you offered us a job you deceived all of us and almost got my team caught. Should I be taking this at face value or is there something else you want to tell me about. Because if I find out you're planning something else, Olivia will have to visit you behind bars."

The look on Sterling's face let Nate know that the man was not holding anything back. "Gotcha. Just get Olivia back and I'll do whatever I can."

Nate nodded, passed his beer to the other man and made his way back to the hotel room he had been staying in. Only Parker sat on his bed. He didn't quirk a brow, just closed the door and sat in an armchair. "Something doesn't feel right. I don't like it."

"None of us do Parker."

"No I mean, why would Sterling put Catey in prison just because Moreau asked. Sterling knows we'd find out."

"Family Parker." At the Thief's confused face Nate elaborated by pulling the picture out of his pocket, "Moreau kidnapped Olivia, Sterling's daughter. We know Eliot used to work for Moreau and what better way to get back at Eliot then to make Catey's life hell."

"Oh," the woman said. "Now I'm not as angry at Sterling."

"Yeah," Nate said. "Well this certainly throws a spanner into the works." After a moment of awkward silence, with Parker still thinking through things, Nate said, "Parker. Sleep, bed, go, now."

"Oh, right, sorry." With that she scampered towards the door, opened it and hesitated before she said, "Catey's going to okay right?"

Nate nodded. "She'll be fine."

Once Parker was gone Nate sighed and sat further back into his seat. There was a lot of trouble on the way and he had no idea how bad it was.

Inside the prison Catey struggled to sleep. Her ribs ached and her head hurt. The headache was just subsiding and everything that she had been told was still circling her mind. Moreau was a bad man who had Sterling put her in prison to get back at her dad. Thomas Hardy worked with some kind of company who knew what Moreau had done, knew what the team had done and how the team had brought Moreau down. Yet they hadn't touched the team.

_Stay alive_.

Those two words made her worry about what was yet to happen to her in the prison. Somehow, Thomas knew that something bad was on the horizon for her. Moreau had told the guards to make life hell for her, but the fact that the prison inmates were also seemingly against her didn't help.

She sighed, leaned her head back against the pillow and closed her eyes. Through the muddle of her mind she tried to get some kind of rest. She had no idea what was to arrive but knew that the next few days would be painful.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **So, I've changed the update days to just Fridays and Tuesdays as a bunch of work has started to descend upon me. I apologise for this and hope you are enjoying this so far.

"I'm the Doctor and she's my patient and I say she needs another days rest in here," Sophie's voice stirred Catey from her slumber and she squinted through sleepy eyes at the door. Sophie tried to block the door from the guard.

"Warden's orders. Unless it's a broken bone, they gotta get back out." Once the sleep cleared Catey swore the guard looked familiar.

Sophie sighed and stepped to the side, "Try not to get into trouble Miss Spencer."

The guard approached and nodded to Catey with a soft smile and a quiet voice she said, "Dad?"

"Hey darling." Eliot pulled a set of keys from his pocket and started to undo the cuff. He passed a look to the door where another guard stood. He turned back with a slight sigh and whispered. "I got your back." Catey nodded and rubbed her wrist. Eliot grabbed her arm and helped her to her feet. In a louder voice he said, "Come on, back to your cell."

She tried to put on a show and pulled her arm away from him with a look of disgust. The other guard shoved her along and she threw a look towards him as well. Whilst they took the long walk back to her cell, Catey couldn't help but to think about the situation and how it had changed; her dad was now inside with her, pretending to be one of the guards.

Then Moreau crossed her mind. A thought occurring to her; surely Moreau knew that Eliot would come to help her, which meant that he would keep an eye on the prison. Which meant that there were now two targets within the prison. She didn't know if she preferred that or for it to just be her. She didn't like the idea of people going after her father.

Before she could think about it anymore her cell arrived and the guard who accompanied them pushed her inside it and locked the door behind her. "Enjoy you're stay." There was an odd smirk to his mouth and she noticed that even Eliot gave a slight glare.

The pair of them walked away, Eliot giving her one last nod before he disappeared from view. Catey sighed and eased herself down onto her bed. Her ribs still ached and her head was still sore, but Catey managed to lie her body down and close her eyes. If the clock in the infirmary was right, yard time wasn't for another hour. Which meant she had an hour to get as much rest as she could. Her eyes closed and within seconds she felt a warm darkness take her away into a slumber.

Hardison shook his head at his laptop. "That's bad right?" Parker asked over his shoulder.

The Hacker nodded. "Yea, man isn't in any system because somebody doesn't want him to be."

"Is that Mr Hardy?" Nate asked, moving to lean over the other side of Hardison.

"Yeah. Nate, I'm sorry man but I can't find him. He's either never entered the system or he's been erased for this exact reason. There was a sudden beeping from his laptop and he frowned, leaned forward and typed away. "Hold on."

"What is it?" Parker asked.

Hardison leaned back in his seat, his arms up and said, "If you guys give me some space I can tell you. A man can't work being crowded like this."

"Sorry," Parker said, shuffling away with Nate.

Hardison resumed typing and after a few quiet moments said, "Alright, this is weird."

"Do we know who he is now?" Eliot's voice asked over the ear buds.

"Well, I've got multiple names popping up multiple identities. Whoever this guy is, he doesn't stick to one identity for long. I'll work through this, try and work out which ones he uses regularly and then hopefully find out his real name."

"Keep at it," Nate said. "Parker," the Thief turned from the computer to Nate with a tight lipped smile. "Get into the warden's car. Hardison will turn the cameras off and Eliot can make sure that the Guard's eyes are adverted. If need be Sophie can help with that."

"Got it," he got from a collection of four voices and Nate nodded himself. He waited until Parker left before he moved closer to Hardison and took his ear bud. He motioned for Hardison to do the same and once it was out he spoke. "Can you see if there are any other camera link thingies coming out of the prison?"

Hardison only stared at Nate for a second before he said, "Oooh, you mean, see if anybody else has hacked into the computer system and where from?" At Nate's nod Hardison continued. "Okay, give me a few minutes. I'm gonna send a message into the camera's and I can trace where that goes to."

"Do that." Nate stood and put his ear bud in his pocket; made sure he had his phone on him and moved towards the door. "Call me when you know."

"Got you," Hardison said.

Nate and made his way out. He had told the team that morning that Sterling had been blackmailed into putting Caitlin in prison and he did so with her future in mind. Sophie and Hardison had understood. Parker had been angry at first then relented, siding with Sophie and Hardison. Eliot was still undecided. He was still pissed at Sterling, but he was more pissed at Moreau.

At the moment, Nate was on his way to the same bar to tell Sterling that the team understood. As expected Sterling sat in the same seat he had previously spoke to Nate in. "We're looking," Nate said to start the conversation. "I think Moreau is in California, hopefully we'll get an exact location soon." He paused and offered Sterling a look, "Unless you know?"

Sterling shook his head. "I don't, otherwise I wouldn't be here. I want to help Nate, really I do."

"I know." There was a strange silence between the pair of them before Nate felt his phone go off. "I've got something to do, in the meantime, give Moreau a call. Ask him about Olivia."

Sterling pulled a face and nodded. "I owe you Nate. Big time."

"Yeah," he said as he stood. "You do."

He grabbed his phone from his pocket and answered it to Hardison's voice. "Alright, two other people have hacked the cameras for the prison, now I can send you the location of both-"

"Give me the closest location."

"Done."

"Thank you."

Nate hung up and checked his phone to check the address. It was only two streets away. With determination in his step he moved towards the dot on his screen. It led him to a different hotel. With a frown he moved towards the receptionist's desk and smiled politely at the woman behind it. "Hi, I've got a couple of friends staying here in different rooms. I was supposed to meet them but I err, forgot their room numbers."

The woman smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "I'm sorry but I can only pass a message on to them."

"Mr Ford?" Nate turned from the receptionist to the direction of the voice to find Thomas Hardy stood with a curious expression on his face. "I thought you'd never arrive." He wore a wide smile that Nate could only reply to with his own smile that was half stretched. "Come on, I'll pour you a whiskey."

Thomas nodded to the elevator and Nate gave the receptionist a smile and a nod before he followed the man into the elevator. Once the doors were closed, the number three button lit, Thomas turned to Nate, his smile gone. "I assume you're wondering who I am and who I work for, but we both want the same thing. Moreau behind bars. Caitlin out of prison. I don't want to be a problem for you and your team, I just want to get my job done quietly and neatly with little to no civilian casualties."

"Good to know," Nate said.

The lift dinged and Thomas offered another tight smile as the doors opened. "Allow me to do my job and I promise you Catey will be fine. In the meantime, I suggest pulling Eliot out of prison. I'm not the only one besides your team with access to the cameras."

"I could guess at that." Nate stepped closer and his tone turned serious. "Now, Thomas, I'd like to propose that we work together you see the team won't leave until Catey's out of prison and Moreau is back in prison."


	7. Chapter 7

Catey glared at the group of women across the yard. For the past half hour they had done nothing but stare and mutter amongst themselves. After a moment she flicked her eyes to the guards. None of them resembled her father. That did not make her feel better about this two hour yard time session. With a sigh she stuck her hands in her pockets and moved further away from the group. No doubt that within a few seconds they would follow at a distance. Again. But she needed the space for now.

Her ribs still ached and her head was still sore. She did not want a repeat of what had happened between her and the guards. But if Thomas' words were anything to go by, she could expect a repeat. Her frown stayed in place as she shared a glance with the guards positioned by the doors that led to the main complex.

Out of the corner of her eyes she spotted Sandra and her group get closer. The smirk that crossed the guards faces didn't go unnoticed.

Catey frowned even more so and folded her arms across her chest. She kept an eye on the group as she let her eyes wander around the yard. The news that her life had to be hell had spread around the prison. That meant that a lot of eyes were always watching her, threatening her. _Stay alive._ The words seemed to always circle her head.

Between coming out of her cell and getting to the yard, her father had managed to get a fresh ear bud to her and in her ears at the moment was an argument between Eliot and Hardison. "I don't care man. Just do it."

"Just do it? Do you have any idea how hard this is? I can't just transfer his money out. I need to make it look legitimate and illegal. I can't have the authorities think that this was anything but an illegitimate transfer."

"Hardison! I don't care. Just get it done."

"Well whilst I do this I also gotta make sure the warden doesn't search too much. And Nate wants me to look for Moreau's camera feed as well-"

"Hardison!"

Catey shook her head when Sophie intervened, "Boys! Stop. We're here to help Catey. Eliot, just focus on staying close to her."

"I would Soph but the warden's got me running intakes."

"Hardison could you-"

"Could I what? Do another thing on top of the five I'm already doing?"

"Hey!" Catey interrupted. "I'll be fine. Just work on whatever else it is you're here for. Get the warden behind bars." S

Eliot's voice was heard next. "We just want to make sure you're safe Darling."

"Yeah, but bickering like three years old doesn't help anybody." Catey let her eyes scan the yard, let her eyes connect with the guards once more. Sandra had just walked away from the one nearest to the doors. That guard moved to a door slightly further down the wall, opened it up with a key and spent a few seconds in that room before he came out again.

Hardison's voice came over the comms. "Uh, guys, the cameras in the yard just cut off. It ain't a problem with my equipment. I think the guys turned them. I can't get them back on."

Catey's fist curled against her arm and she started to move. She moved away from Sandra, but towards the other side of the yard. There was a small gym like section set up for those that would keep their distance from everybody else. As she approached, she didn't miss the looks the people were giving her. It was the guards that kept an eye on the weights and equipment that stopped her, smirk on their face. "I'm coming Darling."

"Yeah," Catey said. "I don't think you'll get here in time." She glanced over her shoulder to see Sandra approaching. Catey turned her head back to see he guards smirking at her. She narrowed her eyes and wore a smirk of her own. Slowly, she turned to face Sandra, smirk still in place. "Sandra."

Sandra chuckled. "This is the part where you learn who's in charge once and for all."

"Yeah," Catey said. She added her own chuckle. For a moment they simply shared a look and Catey shrugged a shoulder. Almost to give her permission, she nodded and Sandra began a slow step forward. Once Sandra was just a foot away, Catey turned, made a start for the guards baton and threw a punch to the man's face as she pulled it out.

The other guard started and she sent a foot quickly out. It hit her knee and when she fell, Catey delivered a kick to the head to knock the woman out. When she turned to face Sandra, the other woman was much closer than she thought she would be. There was a fist coming to her face before she knew and Catey ducked, felt a rush of air brush her cheek. She pushed out with the baton, swung it up to meet Sandra's stomach.

The other woman felt the punch and curled around Catey's arm. Using this to her advantage Catey lifted her knee to meet the woman's stomach once more. Sandra gave a wheeze and Catey lifted her elbow up to push the woman's head back. Blood poured from her nose. Catey stepped back to get her bearings and noticed Sandra's group staring in what looked like shock.

Their fight had gathered a nice little gathering of watchers.

But one of Sandra's friends had already gotten closer. Too close. And there was a strike to her face as she backed away. Moments later there was a sudden force to the back of her legs that sent her to the ground. Then feet met her stomach in several more kicks.

Her bruised ribs were taking a beating.

It took her four seconds of kicks to react, grab the foot and twist on it, sending the other woman to the ground. Catey pulled herself up with a groan, body bent at the waist. "You're dead Spencer." Sandra's voice sounded from the floor.

Catey tasted copper in her mouth, spat blood and glared at the other woman. "No. I'm not."

As she moved to advance, anger broiling inside of her, there was a loud klaxon that went off. In her ear she heard her father ask, "Hardison? What's that?"

"I don't know," the Hacker replied.

Then there was the sound of a shotgun going off and silence erupted around the yard. Three guards stood there, two of them with shotguns and the middle one with a smirk. "Spencer, the Warden would like to see you."

Catey turned her glare to the three guards and turned on the balls of her feet. Behind her, she heard one of the guards getting up, the one she assumed had sent her to the ground in the first place. She paused, hesitating for a moment before her clench fist flew towards the guards face. The punch sent the guy sprawling to the ground, clutching his nose. Two sets of hands grabbed her arms and dragged her off towards the building.

She cast a look over her shoulder and it was a quick enough glance to see Sandra draw a finger over her throat. The message clear as day. _You're dead._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I apologise for the delay, but a day late isn't as bad as a week late :P Enjoy and reviews are love :)

* * *

Catey allowed the guards to guide her along the corridors until they reached the Warden's room. It wasn't anything special, just an ordinary office with the usual desk, chair and computer. But Thomas sat on the chair opposite to the Warden. He wore a tight smile as his eyes took in her appearance. She couldn't help the glare she wore. Every day was worse than the day before. She hoped she wouldn't be in prison for much longer.

"You can leave," the Warden said. At the questioning glances the guards threw his way, the Warden shook his head. "We'll be fine. Now leave."

Catey couldn't help the glare she threw the guards as they left and the redirection of that glare onto the Warden. Thomas sat on the periphery of her vision, a mask of patience on his face. The Warden's smile was greasy as he gestured to the only other seat in the room. "Please, sit. I'd like to have a chat."

She glared at the chair for a moment, almost wondering if it would jump out at her any moment and bite her. But she took the seat after a minute of silence and kept up the glare. "What?"

Thomas spoke from next to her. "I was telling Mr Whittier here how my bosses are very interested in you. In fact, we want you to be transferred over into our hands."

The glare was gone within a second. In her ear, there was a cacophony of voices, demanding answers. "Yes," Mr Whittier continued. "Mr Hardy's bosses seem to have taken a keen interest in you."

Thomas smiled brightly, "Well, sometimes we like somebody a little different to the rest. Now, my people are already on their way, I just need you to sign off on the form to make this legal and we'll be on our way."

Catey felt the need to ask questions arise. Who were his bosses? Why were they going to the trouble of having her out of prison? Why? In her ear, it was Nate that spoke next, hushing all other voices on the channel. "Catey, listen to me now. Thomas is your way out of there. We've agreed to see what moves Moreau makes once you're gone. For now, just go with him, and everyone should be a winner."

"I don't like it," Parker inputted.

"Neither do I," Sophie and Hardison added.

"Well, it's the best option we have right now," Nate said. "Eliot, keep an eye on the guards. There may be chatter going on."

"Yeah," the Hitter replied, "There already is. News is spreading that somebody's released Catey and that it shouldn't have happened. At least not this easily. Hold on."

There was the faint sound of voices in the background as Whittier spoke, "Yes, well," he then made a fuss over signing the papers that made Catey frown.

Eliot's voice appeared again, "They're saying that they're now getting new orders."

"Mr Whittier," Thomas said with a strained smile, "I have other places to be and my bosses are not patient people. Please, can we move this along?"

"Yes, sorry," the Warden said. But it was obvious there was no apology in his voice. What interrupted more was the ringing of his phone and Whittier put the pen down, halfway through signing the papers, and picked up the handset. "Whittier… yeah… I can do that…. Sure… alright… let me just patch you through." He jabbed at a few of the buttons on the phone and set it down. He then gave a short chuckle, "Sorry about that, I've been expecting that phone call all day. Now, let me sign this." Within seconds he was passing the forms back with a smile and waving them to the door. "I'll have a couple of my men escort you out, just to keep an eye on her."

"Thank you for your cooperation," Thomas said as he gripped one of Catey's arms to guide her out of the room. Out in the hall two guards stood waiting for them and followed them towards the transfer spot for inmates. Thomas managed a quick whisper in her ear, "Don't worry, Nate'll be watching."

Catey turned her head to look at him, assessing whether or not he was telling the truth. "Just keep walking," Nate said in her ear.

Somewhere else on the line, there was the sound of grunting and groans. The sound of fists meeting with flesh. "Eliot?" Nate's voice said.

"Busy," he said with a strained voice.

It was a matter of minutes before they reached the transfer section and they had to wait for the car to pull up. In her ear, Catey listened to the conversation that took place between her father and Nate. "Moreau knows that we're here, sent the message that I was the target." There was a few seconds filled with grunting and groaning before his voice returned. "Hardison, give me a quick way out."

"Transfers," Catey said. That one word attracted Thomas' attention with a frown. She spared him a glance and in a quiet voice continued, "We'll be leaving in a matter of minutes, a one way ticket out of here. I don't see any other way without being just as simple and easy."

"How long will it take you to get to transfers Eliot?" Nate's voice asked.

"Minutes."

"Do it."

Hardison's voice appeared next, "Okay, guys, I've got a vehicle approaching the main gate."

"Eliot how far away are you?"

There was another few rounds of punches in the background before he replied, "Two doors away."

"Just to point out," Thomas hushed behind her, "My bosses agreed to get you out of here. Not anybody else."

"Well," she whispered back, "You take both of us or neither of us."

She heard him shake his head and sigh, "Fine, but he better hurry." She rolled her eyes and watched the space before her as a black SUV rolled into place. Thomas opened the back door and Catey hesitated, her eyes going back to look at the only door into the Transfer section. "Spencer?"

"Just a minute," she said, ignoring the look any guards gave her. Then the door opened and Eliot stormed into the room his face full of rage. A faint smile curled her lips and she turned to climb into the SUV.

Thomas paused for a second, watching as the Hitter stormed towards the vehicle. When the guards on duty moved to stop him he merely threw one punch to each guard and carried on. "Let's go," the Hitter growled as he climbed in next to Catey.

Thomas nodded and climbed in after them, closed the door and gave the driver directions. Soon, they were moving out of the prison walls. Catey's face was wide with a smile and Eliot rummaged for a phone, handing it to her. "Call your mum."

Catey didn't hesitate and she dialled her mother's number. On the second ring her mother's voice answered and Catey said, "I'm fine, I'm with Dad." That was enough to make the older woman cry with laughter.


	9. Chapter 9

It was inside the hotel where the argument was taking place. Whilst Catey was in the bathroom, showering and changing into fresh clothes, Thomas, Eliot, Hardison, Sophie and Parker were arguing about the matter of Catey working with Thomas whilst nobody knew a thing about him. Nate had taken a step to the side with a sigh.

Catey emerged, her hair wet and dressed in jeans a shirt. "The hell's going on?" she asked Nate.

Nate opened his mouth when a new outburst occurred. "She ain't goin'. I don't give a damn how high your damn bosses go!"

"My bosses got her out of there in the first place! Not to mention you too!"

"The girl's just been through hell! She needs her rest!"

Catey shook her head and moved to the couch, flicked the television on and flicked through the channels until a movie appeared. She let it play; subtitles included, and ignored what was going on around her. After a moment she turned the TV off and turned to face the bickering group. To Nate she said, "Call me when the kids have stopped bickering?"

She left, without a coat and Nate shook his head with a smirk. He allowed the conversation to carry on for a few minutes before he whistled and clapped his hands. "Guys! Guys!" It took a few seconds for the noise to quieten down and for everyone to look at him. It was now that people noticed the open bathroom door and the lack of Catey in the room. "Yeah, she left."

"What?" Eliot and Thomas shouted. Both of them began to move and Hardison moved to his laptop. Eliot said into his ear, "Catey! The hell do you think you're doing?"

"Walking? You guys were acting like children!"

"Moreau is still looking for you."

"Technically you and Nate and pretty much everyone else in that room."

"Get your ass back here."

"Sure, in a few minutes. I've spent the past few days doing nothing but look over my shoulder and worry about somebody killing me in my sleep. I have not had a moment to myself for a long time. I am getting a few minutes alone."

Silence came from the Hitter. Thomas was already gone and Eliot glared at the back of the man before he let out a deep breath that sagged his shoulders. "Just, be careful."

On the screen Hardison already had up the tracking signal on Catey's ear bud. There was a slight air of comfort before Nate spoke again. "Okay, look, Moreau is still out there. He obviously wants to get back at us. We want to do two things, get Olivia back and put Moreau back behind bars."

"But what about Catey?" Parker asked.

"She'll be fine," Nate said. "Let's just focus on getting Olivia back."

"Where's Sterling in all of this?" Sophie asked as she sat herself down onto the couch.

As if summoned, there was a knock on the door and the unlocked door opened to show Sterling's passive face. Eliot's fist curled by his side and his face twisted into a glare. "I've asked Sterling to come and give us a hand. The sooner Moreau's behind bars the sooner we can forget each other exist."

"I agree," Sterling said, "I know how you feel Spencer."

"Trust me," Eliot said. "You really don't."

* * *

"Catey!"

She stopped and turned, causing Thomas to suddenly stop just inches from her. "Do not, call me that."

He raised his hands and stepped back, stuffed his hands into his pockets and offered her a tight smile, "I just wanted to walk with you, offer you some information."

Catey let out a sigh and turned on her heels, hands pushed into her pockets. "Talk and walk."

There was a slight chuckle from Thomas before he stepped alongside her. "You remind me of your father sometimes." That comment earned a very slight smirk to the corner of her mouth. "I want to tell you a little more about my job." She glanced up at him and he paused a moment before he noticed a shop. "Let's talk, over coffee."

She flicked her eyes in the direction of the shop and nodded. The walk was silent and Catey took a seat in one of the far booths as Thomas ordered two coffees. When he sat down she pulled the ear bud from her ear and pushed the cup between her hands. "Talk."

Finally she let her eyes settle on his brown eyes and he sighed, ducked his head and turned to look around the tiny shop. When he looked back at her he said simply, "I'm a spy. I work for the Government on undercover operations. Moreau crossed our radar as I said because of his illicit work. Your team crossed our radar when they put Moreau away, as I said again, something we have been trying to do for a while."

"Yeah, but why me?"

Thomas shrugged his shoulders. "You've got potential and we were wondering if you would help consult on methods that Mr Ford used with his team."

"You mean illegal methods right?"

Thomas had to pause for a moment before he nodded. "Yes, illegal or not we would like an understanding of how your team does so much with so few of them."

There was silence for several seconds before Catey chuckled. "They're thieves. They're good thieves. Trust me; you want to know how they do their jobs? Even I don't know okay."

Another few seconds of silence passed between them before Thomas spoke again, a slight smile on his face. "It was a job proposition from my bosses. Maybe throw ideas at them that they may or may not of already thought about."

Catey perked an eyebrow. "Become a think tank? No thanks. I just want to move on with my life." She stood, intending to leave but his hand on her arm stopped her.

"It isn't a full time permanent job. Half the time you won't even have to talk face to face with them, sometimes it'll only take a phone call."

Catey pulled her arm free and turned on him, "If what you say is really true, about being a spy and all that crap, if you want me to believe a word of that, then why not tell me your real name?"

Tense silence forced a wedge between them that kept them where they stood. Thomas allowed his own face to grown into a frown before he said, "Richard Stone."


	10. Chapter 10

Caitlin spared him a glare and pulled her arm free. As she opened her mouth to reply a phone went off. _Richard_ pulled a face and withdrew the offending item from his pocket. "Hello?" He flicked his eyes up to Catey, "Yeah and no… I don't…" he sighed and held the plastic device out to her. "It's for you," he muttered.

His eyes were stern, a silent request to listen and not to just ignore whatever was said on the other end of the line. She frowned and took the offered item hesitantly. "What?" It wasn't a pleasant tone with which she delivered it, but with venom in her voice.

"Miss Spencer-"

"Okay," Catey said, her back straightening, "You know my name, what's yours?"

There was a brief pause. "Not for you to know."

"Bull."

"All you need to know Caitlin," there was a slight condescendence to his tone. "Is that we got you out of that prison and we can put you in another prison. One which is even more corrupted and one in which your father's team won't be able to get inside. Are we listening?"

She nodded, eyes forming a glare in Richard's direction. Unfortunately for him, he was the only one around she could take her anger out on. "Go on."

"Moreau will be seeking you and your _family_, for want of a better word, and we believe-"

Catey shuffled back into her seat and said, "We who? You and Richy boy here?"

That made the man pull a face and take his seat back. She kept her glare in place as she listened. "No. We being the people who made the decision to release you. Now, we believe that because of your father, you have certain skills others do not. We want to use your skills to take Moreau down. What Moreau will not be expecting is for Eliot Spencer's daughter to be the one to bring him down."

There was a pause in the conversation and Catey perked her brows up, leaned back in her chair and said, "You know, my Dad and the rest of 'em will put the man back right?"

"I believe they will focus on getting Olivia Sterling back."

"Sterling?" Catey echoed. Then her fist curled. Sterling. She hated the small meeting the two of them had had last time and she certainly didn't want to meet him again.

"Yes, now we're catching on. Your team will be focused on finding a way to get Olivia back and bring Moreau down. However, we ourselves would like him for ourselves."

"Is this some kind of trade?"

"Help Richard with the plans already in place and we won't turn your team over to the authorities."

She scrunched her face up and in a louder voice said, "Are you blackmailing me?"

Richard had to courtesy to apologise to a few other customers and turned a glare to Catey. She looked somewhat guilty before she returned to her usual glare. "If we must. But Moreau is slowly returning to the standing he had and we can't allow that to happen."

"So give Nathan Ford and his team a chance."

"We don't want to leave it to criminals."

She chuckled at that. "You call them criminals? Doing just as illegal things to get the things you want?"

"To help protect the people, yes."

Catey scoffed, hung up and passed the phone back to Richard. "You need new bosses."

He pulled a face akin to horror. "Did you just hang up on him?"

The phone rang again and Catey quirked one brow. Richard answered it, "Sir, I apologise for-" His face fell and Catey let herself grow concerned. "That's a little extreme don't you-"

He pulled the phone away from his face and Catey stared at him confused, "What?"

"Nobody really says no to my bosses."

Catey narrowed her eyes before she pulled her ear bud out of her pocket and stuffed it back into her ear. It was to the sound of Hardison telling the team that the Police had been alerted of their position along with mug shots and alias'. With a growl she pulled it back out and said in a growl, "Tell your boss I said I'll do it." With that she pushed herself to her feet and stormed out of the café, putting the ear bud back in to listen to frantic conversations.

Over it all she heard her father calling her voice. "I'm on my way back."

"Don't, Police are on the way. Somebody tipped them off about us."

All of a sudden her mouth went dry and she struggled to remove the lump in her throat. "Any idea who?"

"Hardison can't seem to find who. Tell you what, go to your mother's. I'm sure she's missed you enough."

Catey nodded, hands dug deep into her pockets. "Alright."

He promised to talk to her later and she removed her ear bud to give her mind a break from everyone's worried talk. Behind her, the sound of running footsteps made her turn to see Richard begin to slow to walk next to her. "My boss said that that's a warning. Next time, he won't give your team a warning." Catey forced a glare at him and dragged her feet along the sidewalk. "Here," she took the spare phone, her pace never slowing. "I'm to stay with you everywhere you go and you need to keep that phone on you."

She didn't meet his gaze as she spoke, "Why do I need a phone if you're here?"

"Moreau will call that phone."

"What's the plan?"

She felt Richard's apologetic stare and his sigh. "We've already arranged a meet with Moreau. He'll personally take you captive-" At that he got a response, a glare, to which he held a firm gaze. "Let me finish. He'll take you captive, but, I'll be right there. He believes that I'm working for him. Just some low level scum that he's promised to pay off. I'll be there with you. We'll exchange you for Olivia as it's the best we can offer. After that, the plan is for me to help get you out whilst the Company sends in SWAT to arrest and take down Moreau."

"What happens if it all goes to shit?"

There was a pause before Richard responded. "Then, we go with plan F."

Catey glanced at him with a slight smirk. "F for fucked?" Richard nodded with a tight smile and Catey couldn't help the slight chuckle she gave.


End file.
